The embodiments described herein relate to an interface device, in particular to an mechanical trigger interface device for use in the collimator for an X-ray imaging apparatus, a collimator including the interface device and the assemble and disassemble method thereof.
In various X-ray imaging apparatuses such as CT scanning and imaging apparatuses, the mechanical interface of the collimator directly relates to the safety of the suspending weight (e.g. fall of collimator), the satisfactory of users and the service cost. However, in the conventional X-ray imaging apparatus, usually a bolt is used to connect the collimator to the flange of the tube. Such a way of connection requires certain tightness and torque and generally requires the use of an adhesive, besides, the process and effect of installation are invisible. In addition, factors like mis-operation and loose or aging and fractured bolt will result in a collimator fall in practical application and will thus cause accidents.
Therefore, a safer interface device for collimator that can be easily installed and can reduce the risk of collimator fail is needed.